Conversations
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Duo and Wufei have a discussion that ends up getting into a fight. I am using Shade's first chapter of this story as my prologue. I did get permission. So don't shoot me. LOL (Rated for swearing... 2x5ness...kissing) (Prologue up) Discontinued


Conversations  
A/N: Well, I took this chapter from Shade. I am using it as a prologue to the next part of the story that I am going to do. I did get permission from Shade to do this, so don't think that I am a moocher or anything? Okay? Great! Now let's get this fic going! ^_~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue, I also do not own this chapter, this is a prologue to the fic that I am going to write. This is owned by Shade. Have fun. ^_^  
Warning: Yaoi, swearing, lots of swearing. Wufei and Duo making kissy-face.  
"Hey Fei, do ya think that everyone really thinks we're a couple?" There was no response from the Chinese boy as he sat staring down at his lunch. But then, Duo hadn't really been expecting one. "I mean, people give us funny looks when ever they see us walk down the halls together. We've never actually said anything about it, but all those girls that always used to flock around us have disappeared."  
Wufei stayed silent and Duo sighed. "It gets really annoying, ya know. Having people judge you without knowing the truth. We're nothing alike. You're this prude little perfectionist while I like complete and utter chaos. Who in their right minds would think that up."  
  
"Just ignore it." Wufei didn't even look up. "That's what I've been doing."  
  
Duo sighed as he leaned against the other boys stiff frame and brought his legs up to rest across the rest of the bench. "I don't really want to ignore it. It's not that I don't like people thinking I'm gay, or even with you, it's just I don't like being judged. It's not like they caught us doing the dirty. I could understand this if they had. Well, the lack of attention from the girls at least, but have you noticed the looks we've been getting from a lot of the other guys? It's like they expect us to jump them or something."  
  
"If you're so worried about you're reputation, Maxwell, why haven't you chosen some girl and prove yourself?"  
  
Duo could hear the scorn dripping off those words and growled softly. "I'm not worried about my rep. Can you imagine the danger I'd put that girl in if what I am ever came out. 'Sides I don't much like the whole have fun then run deal. I'm looking for something a bit more serious, thanks."  
  
Silence was his on reply. "Jeez, 'Fei. You're worse than Heero. At least he glared at me once in a while. Sure, you have said more to me, but none of it means shit to me. I don't care if you consider me weak or not, it only matters how I see myself."  
  
"Maxwell, please shut up."  
  
"If you actually spoke to me like a living, human being, maybe I wouldn't have to try to annoy you in order to get a reaction out of you!" Duo ignored the looks he was getting from the other students near them. He turned so that he was now facing the Chinese boy. "I'm sick of this shit! You never consider anything I say worth listening to, even though I don't always just blather on like an idiot. Yes, I do talk a lot, but mostly when I'm uncomfortable with how silent and depressed everyone else is. Jesus... If I didn't talk all the time none of you would. Quatre just seems to sink into himself, I don't think Trowa knows how to have a normal conversation and Heero just won't talk about anything but mission parameters. Do you have any idea how insane all of this is driving me?"  
  
Wufei was watching him, expression cold and unimpressed. "You realize when you get angry, you talk about things that shouldn't be mentioned, except for in private? It's a liability. If anyone important heard that over- emotional tirade we could be in trouble."  
"Ya know what, Fei? Fuck you and fuck the stick you rode in on."  
  
The American teen turned and stalked away, leaving Wufei with a thoughtful glitter in his eyes and a group of gaping teenagers.  
"I can't believe them! I can't believe any of them!" Duo paced back and forth across the dorm room, his fist alternately clenching and relaxing as he tried not to just sit in a corner and pull at his hair. "None of them take me seriously! They think I'm some kind of joke. Aren't I right there with them? Aren't I there piloting Deathscythe?"  
  
He cursed loudly and kicked angrily at a lump of dirty laundry. He stopped as he heard the door open behind him.  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"Fuck off, Chang."  
  
"I suggest you use more respectful language when speaking to a comrade. It is only right considering you may one day find yourself in need of some help in the middle of a battle."  
  
Duo snorted derisively, not bothering to turn to face the other pilot. "Whatever. Like you treat me with respect? You're a hypocrite. You insult me on a daily basis and you expect me to tone down my language? Not likely. All of you are the same way, except for Quatre and even he sees me the same way. Just doesn't voice his opinions."  
  
"If you're going to accuse me of being a hypocrite, you could at least say it to me face," Wufei's voice held a bite to it, a warning of what the young man was feeling.  
  
He turned to face the Asian teen. "You are a hypocrite."  
  
Obsidian blazed dangerously, Wufei's face a mask of icy calm. "I will ask you once to apologize. Duo, apologize."  
  
"Hell no! If you're going to act like a complete ass I'm going to treat you like one. You didn't ask me; you demanded I apologize. Jeez..." Duo ran a hand through ragged bangs, trying to reign in his frustration and anger. "Wufei, what the hell have I done to be dubbed an idiot? I talk a lot, but that does not make me bad at what I do! I've lost people, I've killed and people have tried to kill me. My life is on the line just as often than yours and yet it's like no one can see that. No one can see me. You are a hypocrite. You go on and on about justice and honor, but not once have you 'honored' what I do. You only preach."  
  
The silence hung heavily in the air, Duo a little shocked at the truth in his outburst. He'd never put his feelings so completely out there for anyone to see. Wufei would certainly be able to see the emotion in every syllable he had uttered.  
  
The pause was so long that Duo nearly jumped when Wufei's voice finally floated towards him. "What you say is true." Wufei looked at him sharply as Duo opened his mouth to speak. "Partially."  
  
"Really? Explain."  
  
"All of us are the same. We're all hypocrites in our own way and I understand everyone a lot better than you expect." The Shenlong pilot sat down on the edge of his bed, looking up at Duo with suddenly weary eyes. "Yuy tells people to follow his emotions while he doesn't do so himself. You put on a happy face and tell people to cheer up when you're not happy. Quatre is always apologizing to those nameless soldiers when there's a part of him that doesn't really feel remorse and no one can see inside Trowa, least of all me. And what you said about me is true. Yes, I do 'preach' as you so eloquently put it. The point is, we all do it for a reason. We all have our pain to hide and in order to do that we lie to others and to ourselves. No one will get closer to you because they're afraid that if they get to close you'll discover their fear and they will have to face it."  
  
Duo's eyes had been widening throughout the entire length of the speech, both at the admittance of weakness and at how open Wufei was being on the subject. He'd never have expected something so candid from the Chinese pilot. Wufei had seemed the least likely to ever express this sort of thing to him. Quatre, maybe, but never Wufei.  
  
"Then what's different about me? Why do I want to get close to people." The though had just suddenly occurred to him and he hadn't had enough sense to keep it to himself before it slipped out.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "That's what I don't understand. From what I do know of your past you have just as much reason to be wary of people and yet you're drawn to them. In a way, I think all four of us envy you for it. You're able to form a close relationships without the same inhibitions we possess."  
  
Duo stifled a frustrated growl as sat down on his own bed, facing the other boy. "I just need someone to connect with. Someone I can talk to without the dangers of blowing my cover. I need someone who understands what I do and judge me for it. I just need friendship."  
  
"And if someone were looking for more than friendship?"  
  
Wufei's tone hadn't changed, but there was a flicker of charged emotion that sent a thrill through him. Duo studied his partner for a few moments.  
  
"Depends on who it is."  
  
The flicker intensified as Wufei stood hesitantly, making his way to Duo's side. He brought a hand up to cup Duo's face and when the braided youth didn't pull away he leaned forward.  
  
Duo met him, lips brushing softly in it's first tentative moments. Wufei leaned forward, putting more force into it. The broke apart only to regain contact a moment latter. The kiss grew in intensity, taking on a sense of desperation. Both understood each other at least to an extent and neither had to hide their true selves in that one moment. There was no war, no mission or past, just the two of them both yearning for what the other offered.  
  
~~Maybe TBC~~  
  
Shade: Er... Might do another part for this if enough people ask. 


End file.
